


Unrequited

by canadiankazz



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Abuse of Power, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I know the plans within are stupid but sometimes plot be like that, Mind Control, Unrequited Crush, Vampires, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadiankazz/pseuds/canadiankazz
Summary: Victoria Ash returns to L.A. with the intention of finding Jasper again.This fanfic is set early Season 4 and takes place after episode 2. It contains minor spoilers for the first two episodes. Written before the premiere of Season 4, Episode 3.
Relationships: Jasper/Eva
Comments: 16
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Cover by PuzzleDragon
> 
> The idea for this fic has been in my head for a long time now. It was only recently it managed to form itself into anything more than a one line “what if?” That one little “what if?” has turned into the multi-chapter fic you see before you. I hope you enjoy it, and if you do, don’t forget to leave a comment or kudos! 
> 
> Thanks to Cravatfiend for being a sounding board/editor, PuzzleDragon for the encouragement and early feedback, and to Mouse for the push to finally write this fic.

A meeting was called a few hours before dawn at the glorious Club Maharani, which was closed on a weeknight. “Just a quick one,” Victor Temple said in the group chat. “Haven’t seen some of you in MONTHS.” He included a few smiley faces in that. It made Jasper sigh and roll his eyes to read it.

Jasper slouched in what had once been his usual chair at the board room table that had been placed in Victor’s specially designed technologically secure room. Eva was sitting with better posture in the chair next to him. She hadn’t wanted to come. She had barely set foot outside of the sanctum underneath the L.A. River in months. This was the only place in the city where she felt safe from Strauss. It had taken Jasper a while to convince her that she would be safe at the Maharani too, at least for a little while.

“Besides,” Jasper had pointed out, “they’ll keep trying to contact us until we show our faces. It’s better to throw them a bone, and then they’ll leave us alone for a little while.”

Victor Temple, Baron of the Valley, sat across from Jasper and Eva at the big table. He looked very pleased about something. He had been happy to see Jasper and Eva, but it was clear he had more than just catching up on his mind.

Next to Victor was Nelli, newly minted Baron of Hollywood. Nelli had been given the job only a few weeks ago. She wore the title well, Jasper thought. It only made her slightly more annoying than usual so far, and he doubted she would make him kidnap anyone on her behalf. He smirked at the thought. Nelli could do her own damn kidnappings, Baron or not. Jasper did notice, however, that Nelli kept her dark glasses on at the table. She did that a lot, he knew, when she was trying to hide her true emotions.

“Eva, you look splendid!” Nelli gushed over the red shirt Eva had put on for the meeting. “I’ve never seen you in colour before!”

Victor nodded, agreeing with Nelli’s assessment. “Yeah, you look great!”

Eva looked down, self-conscious and anxious. “Thank you. I decided that it was time for a change,” she mumbled.

“It suits you,” Victor said. “Have you two been looking after each other? We haven’t seen you in months!” He smirked, looking between Jasper and Eva. He was hiding the anxiety he had felt at their absence. He knew Jasper and Eva could look after themselves, but four months was still a long time.

“Yeah… been doing our best,” Jasper returned the smirk. “Nelli, congratulations.”

“Aw, thank you, Jasper,” Nelli smiled.

Annabelle was last to arrive, speed walking in and sitting down between Eva and Nelli. “Sorry I’m late! Traffic, you know.”

Victor and Nelli nodded. They did know L.A. traffic all too well.

“Hey you two!” Annabelle beamed at Jasper and Eva. “Haven’t seen you in forever!”

“Yeah, no, we’ve been hiding,” Jasper acknowledged. “Hi Annabelle.”

Eva nodded at the young Brujah. “Hello Annabelle.”

“I’m sure we’ll have lots of time to catch up later,” Victor said, cutting to the chase. “I have good news!” He grinned like so many cats that have gotten so many canaries.

“What’s your news?” Annabelle asked with rising excitement.

“I got a call an hour ago. Guess who’s back in town?” Victor asked the table.

Jasper glared at Victor blankly. Nelli looked at him over her sunglasses. Eva tensed with a spike of anxiety. Jasper reached under the table and touched her hand, trying to ground her. Annabelle fidgeted and looked guilty. This caught Victor’s attention. His parental instincts never really went away.

Annabelle crumbled quickly under Victor’s look. “Well…. I saw Carver the other week. Ran into him at a nightclub when I was out with Kyoko.”

Everyone at the table sighed, save Nelli. “Who’s Carver?” she asked.

“My vampire daddy,” Annabelle muttered, picking at the hem of her clean, new leather jacket. “My sire.”

Nelli took her sunglasses off. Her face and voice were tinged with sympathy. “Oh… are you okay, Annabelle?” she asked.

Annabelle shrugged. “Yeah, I’m fine. He got in a fight and got himself thrown out of the nightclub.” She grinned at the memory.

“Did he say anything to you?” Jasper asked.

“Just… that he’s still investigating thin blood stuff,” Annabelle admitted, “and he wants me to keep an eye out. You know…” she shrugged again, having her reasons for not wanting to talk about it and hoping the coterie wouldn't press her too far. “The usual.” She kept her eyes down.

“Right, well… no, that’s not who I was talking about being back in town,” Victor said, steering the conversation back. “I was talking about Victoria Ash. She’s back and doing another Succubus Club event!”

Both Victor and Nelli smiled at that, but the other side of the table did not. Annabelle’s jaw dropped open. Eva frowned. Jasper had stiffened at Victoria Ash’s name, and slowly sat up with a low growl. He glared at Victor, disappointed but sadly not at all surprised by the other man’s excitement.

“And that’s supposed to be a good thing?” Jasper rumbled.

“Well… I mean her party was a big hit last time,” Victor shrugged and gestured across the table. “ _You_ had a lot of fun, if I recall, Jasper.”

“I only ‘had fun,’ Victor, because Victoria Ash _made me_ have fun,” Jasper snarled, his voice rising. “She used her disciplines against me, embarrassed me, and all because I didn’t want to be there! Do you recall _that_ , or have you forgotten with all of your schmoozing?”

“Well, I _do_ remember a certain puppy dog expression,” Victor argued, “and _someone_ cut up that dance floor.”

“Yeah. It’s called Majesty, Victor,” Jasper snapped. “Ask the new Baron there, she’ll tell you all about it.” He gestured to Nelli, who was now also frowning at Jasper. “Do you two _really_ think I would have done all that of my own free will? _Seriously_ ? And you’ve known me for _how_ many years now?”

“I don’t know, like… five or six?’ Victor guessed.

“So… you don’t want your invitation then?” Nelli asked Jasper. Her tone was dry.

“No, I do not,” Jasper confirmed sharply.

“Nor do I,” Eva said. Though she did not speak loudly, everyone heard and paid attention to her. She reached over and touched Jasper’s hand, echoing the grounding gesture he had given her earlier. It calmed him somewhat.

“Um… I don’t think I want to go again either,” Annabelle added. “I mean… she did kill a lot of people after that last party…”

Victor and Nelli glanced at each other. Their excitement at having another opportunity to rub shoulders with high and mighty Kindred was waning somewhat. They were out-numbered.

“It would be rude to turn down her invitations,” Nelli pointed out. She still really wanted to go to the party. “Especially us Barons.”

“That’s not my problem,” Jasper growled. “I’m perfectly okay with being rude to her, and I’m _not_ a Baron and I never will be, so…” he trailed off with a snarl and shrugged. “Besides, the reason we’ve been hiding is because Strauss is still out there, and is probably looking for us. Showing up at a massive Kindred gathering seems like a really good way of letting him find us.”

Victor regarded Jasper seriously across the table. He thought of the Nosferatu as a friend, almost as a brother. They had been through a lot together, both good times and very bad ones. He trusted Jasper, and didn’t want to completely lose his company. The same went for Eva and Annabelle. The Baron sighed, rubbing his hands together slowly. “It would be rude, but… I mean… being involved in another mass killing like that would really not look good.”

“That is true,” Nelli agreed reluctantly. She tapped her long fingernails on the expensive wooden tabletop. “And… well, it’s not like we never see everyone who would be there… anyone we would _want_ to see, anyways…”

“And… yeah, I mean, Victoria Ash did fuck with your brain a little last time,” Victor tried to smile at Jasper, but was met with a continual icy stare. “I mean… I only have good intentions when I do things like that and… despite how amazing you were on that dance floor, what she did wasn’t cool.”

Jasper bared his fangs at the mention of that damn dance floor, but didn’t speak. He had said his piece.

“So… maybe we’ll all be too busy the night of this party, hmm?” Victor looked at Nelli, to see if she would agree to forgo it with him this time.

Nelli didn’t look happy about it, but she nodded. “It’s a shame, but… yeah. We’ll not go this time, I guess.”

Annabelle smiled slowly as an idea surfaced in her head. It was something she had wanted to do for a little while, and this seemed as good an opportunity as any to suggest it. “We could have a board game night that night instead?”

The entire rest of the coterie turned to look at her with a mixture of confusion, bewilderment and amusement. “What game?” Victor asked.

Annabelle shrugged and smirked. “Monopoly?” 

Victor and Nelli instantly brightened again. “Yes!” Victor cheered.

“No!” Jasper snarled at the same time.

* * *

After the meeting, Jasper remained sullen. He and Eva had retreated back to his sanctum under the LA River and Griffith Park. Eva had stayed down there with him for the past several months. Their intimacy wasn’t something they spoke about to the coterie, though Jasper suspected the others knew anyway. For once, they were respecting their privacy and both Jasper and Eva were grateful for it.

Jasper slowly removed his boots, sitting on the edge of the narrow bed, lost in deep and troubled thoughts. Eva noticed. She was getting better and better at reading his moods. She removed her headpiece and gloves and slipped under the sheets. She had expected Jasper to follow suit and join her in bed, but he remained sitting.

“Jasper?” She reached over and placed a gentle hand on his back to get his attention. His muscles were tense with anxiety.

“Mm?” he growled, looking over his shoulder at her. He saw the concern on her face and reached for her hand.

“Are you alright?” Eva asked.

He licked his fangs and lay down with her in bed. “I was thinking about Victoria and that party, what she did to me, and how easily she did it.”

Eva nodded sympathetically and Jasper continued.

“She was in total control. I… adored her,” he admitted, hating the words but knowing they were true. “I would have done whatever she wanted. Annabelle was standing right there. If she had told me to kill her, I would have. You were right there, too. You…” he trailed off, looking at Eva’s lovely, but concerned face.

Eva stroked the back of his hand with her thumb. “I _was_ there, and I remember it, and I’m sorry, Jasper, for not stepping in. I… I should have, but… she was…” Eva sighed, trying to find the right words. “It was her party… and it was her rules. Back then I was, I suppose, more shy than I am now. I didn’t want to um, rock the boat or draw too much attention to myself, even though…”

“Yeah?” Jasper sniffled.

“Even though I… I was upset by it. I could see that she was manipulating you, and everyone was laughing… I’m not proud that I didn’t speak up.”

“I’m not mad at you,” Jasper assured her quietly. A dry little chuckle escaped. “I would have been shocked if you _had_ said something, and not just because of the whole…” he gestured with his other hand, “you know, ‘it was her party’ thing. I didn’t… think you liked me um… like _this_ , back then.”

“I didn’t… not like _this_ ,” Eva confessed. She brought his hand to her cold, white lips and kissed his fingers. “But I did realize something that night.”

“What was that?”

“That I was jealous.”

“Of who?” Jasper growled.

“Of Victoria.”

“Why?” he growled again.

“Because of the way you were looking at her, with such admiration. I wanted you to look at me like that.” Eva bit her lip and looked away, embarrassed by that confession.

“That was the awe, the majesty she was using,” Jasper reminded her. “None of that was real.”

“I know,” Eva said, looking at his face again. The thought crossed his mind that Eva never flinched or sneered at his appearance. He remembered Victoria doing that, like he was some awful, horrid thing. She wasn’t wrong of course, but still… Eva never looked at him that way, not even when she was angry with him.

“I know it wasn’t real,” Eva said, “but I still realized that I liked you, and I wished you would look at me with that kind of adoration… but _real_ adoration, of course.”

Jasper leaned in a little and gave Eva a small kiss. It made her smile. “How about the looks I give you now?” he asked softly.

Eva stroked his dry, sunken cheek, feeling his cheekbone with her thumb. “Very adoring,” she whispered approvingly.

Jasper smiled, but it faded quickly. “Can I tell you something?”

“Of course,” Eva said.

“I’m terrified of Victoria, of what she might do to me… there are rumours I heard later from other Nosferatu. They’re just rumours but...” he licked his fangs as Eva listened. “She’s um… she’s _kept_ other Nosferatu before. She makes them think they love her and when she’s tired and bored of them… she kills them. She thinks it’s funny, because you know… we just look so cute when we _think_ someone could possibly love us...”

Eva’s eyes flashed with anger at the thought. True, Jasper had kept prisoners before, but he had never manipulated their minds into loving him, had never toyed with them like that. Jasper had done what he had to, to survive. Victoria was just cruel. Eva could picture Victoria Ash, standing proud and laughing, making Jasper grovel for his life at her feet. 

Eva hugged Jasper close to her. His tall, thin frame was stiff, and he found himself leaning against her a little. Eva’s body was cold, but her touch was soft and comforting. She stroked his back, her white hands with red painted nails contrasting powerfully against his black clothing. She could feel his ribs and spine, even through the layers. Normally, she might have coaxed him to remove a few of those layers for sleep, but this morning she decided it would be better for him to keep his armour on. Jasper bowed his head to her shoulder and sighed with a faint, but very anxious snarl.

“I’m not going to let her take you,” Eva said with equal measures of calm and confidence. This was both a fact and a promise.

“What can you do to stop her? Her presence, her majesty, is too strong. I don’t know how old she is, but…”

Eva tilted his chin up to look into her eyes. “Shh. I’ll think of something. Don’t worry, love.”

Jasper blinked as surprise cut through his pessimism. It was the first time she had addressed him like that. A small smile crept again onto his lips. Eva had such a way of making him smile. “O-okay… I’ll um… I’ll try not to.”

Eva smiled warmly in return and kissed him. Jasper relaxed into it and returned the kiss with equal measure.

“Good,” Eva whispered as their lips parted. She went back in for another kiss, a shorter one, then leaned upwards to kiss his forehead. “And now, sleep.”

Jasper nodded and snuggled down against her again. Eva sighed, gently stroking the back of his neck. Before long, her eyes drooped closed and she felt Jasper’s body go dead, still and quiet. Sleep took them as the busy city awoke above.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Ash makes her plans.

Victoria Ash didn’t believe in doing things half-assed. If you’re going to throw a party, it’s going to be a big one. If you’re going to rent or buy a space for it, it’s going to be the largest. If you’re going to acquire staff, they’re going to be the best. The DJs are going to be award-winning. The refreshments are going to be of the absolute highest quality, and if you can’t buy local, you ship in superior products. The diamonds are real. The silk is real. The silver, gold and platinum are all real.

It goes almost without saying then, that anyone who is invited to one of these parties had better fucking appreciate it.

Victoria was annoyed. She gazed down over the railing of her VIP balcony and glared at the party below her. The music was thumping, the lights were swirling, and the dance floor was packed. Humans and Kindred alike danced, stood at the bar, talked, schmoozed. By all accounts, it was another successful night at the Succubus Club.

And still, Victoria was annoyed. She tapped her long fingernails against the railing, drumming an irritated staccato beat.

It wasn’t her Beast that was bothering her. She had fulfilled that particular instinct an hour ago, leaving behind a beautiful, bloodless corpse for someone else to deal with. No, this particular problem was of a more social matter.

The last time she was in L.A., no one had dared decline her invitations. This time, no fewer than _five_ Kindred had declined, including two of Los Angeles' newest Barons. She knew their names and faces. She had seen them here last time. Victor Temple, Nelli G, Annabelle, Eva the White Witch, and Jasper Heartwood. She had done most of them a favour last time and made it dead easy for them to permanently kill off a Kindred that had been a thorn in their side. This was how they had chosen to repay her? By declining one of her invitations? It was rude. It was insulting.

Jasper in particular… Victoria had been interested in catching up with him. Her red lips quirked in a tiny smile at the memory of how easily his emotions had bent towards her will. He had been like a puppy - a hideous, skinny puppy, but one she had easily tamed. She had left him behind here after asking him to tell her about any secrets he was able to uncover the next time she was around. That time had come tonight, and Jasper’s absence at this party was displeasing.

Victoria was very familiar with Nosferatu and their uses. They always seemed eager to please, once she put them in the right state of mind. All it took was a pretty girl to flutter her eyelashes and use the right tone of voice and they melted like butter in the California sun. They were so _useful_ too, when it came to gathering blackmail and gossip. Victoria had lost count the number of times she had used some nugget of information gathered by one Nosferatu or another to take down a rival.

Victoria’s attention was drawn to a new Kindred face climbing the stairs towards her balcony. The stranger was dressed in black and silver, with dark eyes and hair. She had a sturdy, Slavic build. Victoria recognized her as coming in with the Camarilla crowd and nodded to her as she approached. When she introduced herself, the stranger’s Russian accent was lilting and seductive.

“Good evening, Miss Ash. I am Katya. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Victoria smiled a polite hostess smile and shook hands genteely with Katya. “Good evening.”

“This party is wonderful! It is the first one I have been able to attend. Thank you for inviting me.”

Victoria’s smile widened with pride. “ _Thank you_! That is so kind of you to say. It’s good to know someone appreciated my invitations!”

Katya tilted her head a little. “Oh? Someone did not? Is that why you were frowning before?”

Victoria regarded Katya with slightly narrowed eyes. “Yes, actually. A whole coterie, it seems, declined me this evening.”

Katya looked shocked. “How rude of them!” Whether it was real or fake, it didn’t matter. Victoria felt validated, and validation was what she had been craving.

“Indeed. Will you sit with me, Katya?” Victoria gestured to the plush booth behind them.

“Da, I will. Thank you.”

The ladies sat. Victoria crossed her legs and reclined comfortably. “Can I get you some refreshments?”

“Mmm… have you a young lady I could sample? Perhaps someone who has taken some hallucinogens?”

“Oh, of course! We have everything here.” Victoria snapped her fingers. A server, who had been waiting silently in the wings, disappeared to retrieve Katya’s refreshment.

“You are a wonderful hostess,” Katya said with a smile.

Victoria pretended to be humble. “Oh, it’s nothing. It’s what I do!”

“Whatever coterie who would decline your invitation are fools.”

Victoria scoffed. “Tell me about it. You know, I had them here last time I was in LA, and everything was fine! I made sure they all had a good time, I went out of my way to do so, and now they’ve all scorned me.”

Katya tutted and shook her head. “Do they still live in the city?”

“Oh yes! Two of them are Barons here now!”

Katya’s jaw dropped. “Two Barons declined you?”

Victoria nodded, basking in the further validation. “I _know_!”

Katya shook her head. “For shame. Those Anarchs… they know nothing of polite society. I have been having my own troubles with them. My poor, sweet childe has thrown in her lot with them it seems.”

Victoria shook her head. Her sympathy was not genuine, but she made it sound like it was. “That is a shame.”

Katya’s refreshment was delivered. She excused herself briefly from the conversation to feed. The girl was young, sweet, and very, _very_ high. Katya was reminded of her dear Evangeline, way back in the early days. She left her meal swooning and near death to be cleared away.

“Thank you, she was sublime. Tell me, Miss Ash-”

“Oh, you can call me Victoria,” she interrupted. She had decided she liked Katya enough for her to grant first-name privileges.

“Victoria,” Katya smiled politely, “you know a lot of the Kindred in this city, yes?”

Victoria nodded. “Mostly, yes.”

“Do you know of a Nosferatu with the name of Jasper?”

Victoria’s eyes widened. She leaned forward with interest. “I _do_! He’s one of the ones who declined my invitation for tonight!”

“I’ve been looking for him. He’s the one who I think has been corrupting my Evangeline.”

“Evangeline…” Victoria frowned. “Where have I heard that name before?”

“She goes by ‘Eva’ these nights,” Katya sighed.

“Oh! The White Witch in Griffith Park?”

“Ah, yes!” Katya exclaimed. “That is her!”

“ _She_ declined my invitation too!”

Katya scowled. “That girl. I taught her better than that!”

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t blame you. There’s only so much a sire can do sometimes. It is _very_ interesting though... Jasper and Eva have been seen together, huh?”

“Oh, yes. I have seen them. They seemed to be… close.” Katya tried not to look as repulsed as she felt by the thought, by the memory of that tall, sinister Nosferatu touching her lovely Evangeline. When Katya had gone to hold her hand, she had been burned by Evangeline’s wards, and yet _that_ creature could place his disgusting hands on her without fear? That wasn’t right. Her attempts at not looking repulsed failed as she cringed. “I have been trying to find him, but you know how Nosferatu are, hiding away in their awful little holes. I haven’t seen or heard from my Evangeline in months. I shiver to think of what he might be doing to her.”

Victoria nodded. She couldn’t help a small chuckle. “Oh yes, I _definitely_ know how Nosferatu are. I also want to find Jasper, in fact.”

Katya’s curious head tilt returned. “May I ask why?”

“I have my own reasons,” Victoria replied coyly. Her smirk got a little bigger as her imagination came up with a lovely little mental image. It was one she had thought of before. Jasper had been on her mind off and on for many months now. “Reasons that perhaps involve wanting to chain him up like the bad dog he is.”

Katya inhaled reflexively in excitement. Thinking of that repulsive Kindred in chains, underfoot and, most importantly, away from Evangeline, was an exciting idea indeed. “That sounds like something I would also very much like to see.”

“Perhaps you and I could come to some kind of deal?” Victoria offered. “If I got Jasper out of your way, you could get your childe back and we’d both receive some satisfaction.”

“I like this idea,” Kayta smiled, “but how do we make it into a plan?”

“Well…” Victoria thought out loud, “I know that Jasper hangs around with Victor Temple, Nelli G and their little hangers on. From what I’ve been told, they’ve been rocking the boat around here.”

“Mm-hmm yes. I have heard their names before as well. The Prince is very… perturbed by them. Alas,” Katya sighed and gave a minute shrug, “we have this truce at the moment, or else we could just snatch them all up.” She closed her fingers in a grabbing gesture, like a master scruffing a disobedient animal.

Victoria tapped her fingernails on the table as she thought. “There may be a way I can get my claws into Jasper without breaking the truce. He became very fond of me last time, and I’m sure if he saw me again, I could get those feelings to return.”

“Ah…” Katya nodded with another little smile. She had seen Toreador work their magic against the weak of mind and heart many times before. If there was anyone out there with a weak mind and heart, it would be that skinny, little Nosferatu. “So, we merely have to get you two in the same room together?”

Victoria nodded.

“Well, if he is associated with Victor Temple and Nelli G as you say,” Katya continued, “they are apparently often found at their nightclub in the Valley.”

Victoria’s face scrunched up, her nose wrinkling as if smelling something rotten. “Ugh, the Valley. Why anyone would be proud of being in charge of the Valley, I’ll never know.” She clicked her tongue and sighed in disapproval. Victor Temple had no taste. “Maybe I can get them to come to me instead.”

Katya shrugged. “Send them another invitation then, to a smaller party. That one, they cannot refuse, yes?”

“I could tell them I want to make some kind of deal… but how do I guarantee Jasper will be there?”

“The slippery little man could slink away,” Katya mused.

“What if I specified that they had to bring him?” Victoria suggested.

Katya shook her head. “Too obvious.”

“You’re right. Hmm… ah!” Victoria beamed as an idea struck her. “A fake name. I’ll pretend to be some other big name Kindred, no one real, of course, but they won’t know that,” she laughed, and I’ll send them a message that I want to meet the Barons of the Valley and Hollywood and all of their famous coterie to do business, and when they arrive, I lock eyes with Jasper and he’s mine again.”

Katya smiled. “So simple, but so effective! And what if the others protest to you taking him?”

Victoria scoffed with doubt. “ _If_ they do, I can make Jasper profess his love for me. They can’t argue with that if it’s _obviously_ what he wants, right?”

“Right,” Katya’s smile widened. “The heart wants what the heart wants, and with that Nosferatu’s influence gone, Evangeline will remember that she is mine also.”

“And we _both_ get what we want!” Victoria smirked.

The two women laughed, basking in their shared plan and brilliance. They both would get their satisfaction yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation.

“I’m telling you, Victor, this is a trap,” Jasper grumbled. 

The coterie, including Eva, were all riding in one of Victor’s grand SUVs towards one of the wealthy Los Angeles suburbs. Palm trees and street lights streamed past the windows outside. Once again, it had taken a lot of convincing to get Jasper and Eva to come out. Only the assurance of safety in numbers being with Victor, Nelli, Annabelle and Victor’s security brought managed to sway Jasper. Eva was still reluctant to go, but she had made a promise to Jasper that she would be there for him should Victoria make an attempt to find him. After all the time and effort he had spent trying to assure her against her fears of Strauss, it was the least she could do to return the favour.

“Yeah, it could very well be a trap, but I’m pretty sure we’re capable of handling ourselves _if_ it is,” Victor said.

“Oh, sure, just like we’ve handled every other situation we’ve blundered into.” Jasper rolled his eyes.

“To be fair, we are still all in one piece,” Annabelle pointed out, “even after everything we’ve been through.”

“And it’s not like we’re going in unarmed,” Nelli said. “Even if it _is_ a trap, which I also think it is, by the way.”

“We’ll be fine,” Victor insisted. 

“I’ve never heard of an ‘Elizabeth West’ before,” Nelli argued, “and she arrives suddenly in town and wants to meet the Barons and their coterie?”

“That’s what the ghoul said,” Victor shrugged. “And as _you_ said, we’re going in armed. Besides, no one is going to try anything with the truce going on. It’ll be fine.”

Jasper glanced over at Eva, who was buckled into the seat next to him. This whole thing was setting off all of his ‘bad idea’ alarm bells and she knew it. Eva touched his hand as it rested on the leather seat between them. 

The SUV pulled up in front of a grand house with a well manicured lawn. A large “TO RENT” sign was still up by the driveway, with a bright yellow “LEASED” sticker over it. The coterie filed out and looked at the house with varying degrees of suspicion. There were lights on inside and the porch light was lit. It gave the house a very welcoming presence.

“Well, shall we?” Victor led the way up the path to the front door. Jasper and Eva took up the rear of the pack. Eva continued to glance around with anxiety. 

Victor rang the doorbell. After a moment a dark haired woman in her twenties cracked it open and peeked out. “Hello?”

“Uh, good evening,” Victor said with his nicest smile. “We’re here to see Elizabeth West?”

“Oh, yes. I work for her, she’s expecting you.” The woman opened the door a little wider and let everyone come inside. Jasper eyed her as he passed, and though she didn’t make eye contact with him, she didn’t seem too alarmed by his presence either.

The living room was sparse. There was no art or photos on the walls and only a single three seater sofa and a television on a cabinet for furniture. The television was almost too big for the cabinet and seemed out of place. 

“Um, I apologize… I’m in the process of moving out,” the girl explained. “My boss will be here shortly.”

Victor opened his mouth to tell her that it was fine and to ask her what her name was when there was the sound of another car pulling up. Car doors opened and closed. The woman looked nervous, hovering by the door so that she could open it. The Kindred in the room waited, tense. Jasper’s hands twitched, wanting to go for his knife. Eva stood frozen, like an anxious marble statue.

The door opened and a tall man in a black suit and a gun belt walked in. He was followed by another similarly dressed man. Behind them was a woman with blonde hair in an up-do and an expensive pantsuit. When she smiled, it was one of smug victory. Jasper snarled when he saw her. The others gasped.

It was Victoria Ash.

“Hello!” she said, overly bright, as one of her guards closed the door behind her.

“Uh, Miss Ash, good evening,” Victor faltered, but recovering quickly. “Apologies, but… we were expecting someone else?”

“Oh no,” Victoria laughed. “Sorry, that was just a little joke. It was me. I didn’t think you’d respond if I sent an invite with my own name on it. After all, you declined the last one.” There was ice in her tone now.

“And we sent along our apologies for that. Something else came up,” Victor explained.

“Mmm.” Victoria shrugged Victor off. She wasn’t there for him.

“Victoria, what is this all about?” Nelli asked. “Not that it’s not lovely to see you, but why the secrecy and fake name?”

“Aw, it’s lovely to see you all too,” Victoria beamed with false friendship. “Nelli, congratulations on your new Baronship!”

“Thank you,” Nelli said, guarded.

“And it’s also particularly good to see _you_ , Jasper.” Victoria smiled and waved her fingers at the snarling, scowling Nosferatu. “Hello, darling. How’s the moonwalk?”

Jasper bared his fangs. Beside him, Eva was tense and glaring at Victoria. Annabelle glanced at Victor, as if to ask if violence was needed. He shook his head ‘no’ at her.

“Victoria…” Jasper rumbled. “What made you think I ever wanted to see you again?”

“Now, don’t be rude. You were so sweet to me at the party two years ago, and you made me a promise. I’m simply here to meet up and collect on it, and since you didn’t come to my party this year, I had to come to you. Don’t you like me, Jasper?”

And there it was. Victoria turned on her Presence and aimed it for him. “Come over here to me, Jasper,” she summoned. Jasper was ready for it, and tried to resist, but he could feel his resolve bending. If his willpower was an iron bar, Victoria Ash was the blacksmith and her Presence was the fire. She was going to turn him into a horseshoe.

“N-no… I…” he stammered, growling. “S-stop it…”

“Hey, leave him alone!” Annabelle shouted.

“Um, Victoria?” Nelli said at the same time.

“What?” Victoria said defensively. “I just want a word with him, perhaps in private. Come on, Jasper.”

Jasper growled as the magic pulled on him.

“I don’t think he wants to go,” Annabelle said.

“Oh, don’t be ridiculous,” Victoria rolled her eyes with impatience and put her hands on her hips. “Jasper, come over here.”

Jasper's body moved against his will. He took a step towards Victoria. Alarmed, Eva reached out and grabbed his elbow. He pulled, but she held on tight. Jasper turned and growled at her.

“Jasper, no!” Eva commanded. “Don’t go to her. Stay here.”

Jasper rumbled with discontent. He wanted to stay with Eva, he really did, but his body wanted to move to be next to Victoria. He gritted his teeth, trying to exert his willpower. He knew, deep down, that this was not going to be a battle he could win. His willpower was not strong enough.

Eva could see the struggle painted on Jasper’s face, in the coiled tension of his body. It was causing him pain. Eva’s anger flared inside her. She felt her Beast stir in her chest. Eva gave Victoria an icy glare that was so strong it made her security shift nervously in place. Victoria’s determined expression faltered.

“Let him go,” Eva warned in a low and steady voice. “He does not want to be with you. You can’t have him. Learn to take ‘no’ for an answer and leave us alone.”

“I… you…!” Victoria blustered. “How _dare_ you!”

“And how dare _you_ ?!” Eva retorted, her voice rising. “Jasper has done nothing to you, and yet you insist on treating him like a plaything! You are a horrible, spoiled creature and I _deeply_ regret ever having attended one of your awful parties.”

Victoria’s jaw dropped. For a moment, she was speechless. Victor, Nelli and Annabelle all shared a look. They were all thinking the same thing - shock and awe at what Eva had said.

Eva continued, taking advantage of Victoria’s stunned silence. “I told you once. We all have told you. I will not tell you again. Leave now and leave us in peace. If you do not, you will regret it.” She raised a hand towards Victoria, fingers spread. Victor and Nelli’s eyes went wide at the gesture. The last time they had seen Eva do that to someone, she had called down Zeus’ Fury upon them, leaving the victim nothing but charred remains. Indeed, it might have been their imaginations, but it did suddenly feel like there was a gathering of ozone in the atmosphere. Nelli side-stepped behind Victor’s tall form.

Jasper was frozen in place, his arm still being clutched by Eva, still trying to fight Victoria’s summons. He was visibly starting to tremble.

Victoria regained her composure. Her eyes blazed at the Tremere. “You wouldn't _dare_ …”

“I’ve done it before to get revenge for someone hurting him,” Eva said, “and I’ll do it again if I must.”

“I… I could make you come with me as well,” Victoria threatened Eva. The threat had a hollow sound though. Victoria was losing her nerve.

“Try it,” Eva dared her, baring her fangs. A tiny bit of electricity crackled between her fingers.

There was a tense beat. No one moved or made a sound. 

Eventually, Victoria sighed. “You know what? You’re really not worth all this trouble.” She turned her glare to Victor and Nelli. “And you two can forget ever receiving another invitation, or making any kind of deal with me ever again.”

“Regrettable as that is, I think we’ll manage fine, thank you,” Victor said with a tense ‘please let this be over now’ smile. His voice remained calm though. Professional and silky smooth.

Nelli nodded. There was a reluctance in her agreeing to this, but she had planted her flag with the coterie and she was not going to betray them now. “Yeah, Victoria… it’ll be a shame, but I guess we’ll just have to throw some fabulous parties without you.”

Victoria sneered at all of them. Her lip curled and her Beast rose, wanting to fight, but she was out numbered. She straightened her outfit, smoothing the non-existent wrinkles. “Fine,” she said, her tone clipped. She wanted to say more. There were a great deal of insults she wanted to say, but Eva was still glaring, and she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck rising. Victoria turned smartly on her expensive heels and marched out. Her security was quick to keep up. The door was slammed loudly behind them.

None of the coterie relaxed until after they heard Victoria’s vehicle drive away. Nelli sighed in a very human instinct of relief and a tiny bit of lingering regret. Jasper’s whole body flinched, like he had been pulling on a cable under high tension that had just snapped. He sagged, and he would have dropped to his knees if not for Eva holding him. Annabelle moved to also help support him, but Eva shook her head ‘no.’ She had it. She had him. Annabelle nodded and backed off, but stayed close. 

Eva pulled Jasper into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and clung to her like a life raft out at sea. She could feel his muscles still trembling every so slightly.

“Are you alright?” she whispered to him.

Jasper nodded. He licked his fangs and swallowed before speaking. “Yeah.”

“I’ve got you,” Eva murmured, both to reassure Jasper and herself.

“You do,” he said in the same soft tone. “Thank you.”

“Um…” a female voice spoke up. It was the woman who had let them into the house in the first place. She had disappeared into another room, but now was rather timidly peeking out behind a wall at them. “I think you all had better go, please.”

“Yes, absolutely,” Victor agreed. He stepped towards the woman and waved his hand in front of her face. He flexed his powers of Dominate. “And after we’ve left, you’ll forget you ever saw any of us.”

The woman nodded mutely, her eyes slightly glazed over.

Without further fuss, the coterie filed out. Jasper kept his face down. Eva kept close to him. They got into Victor’s big SUV.

“You need anything, Jasper?” Victor asked as they drove off. He felt like he wasn’t quite sure what he should say, but he wanted to say something.

Jasper looked up and met Victor’s eye. His first instinct was to snap at Victor. It was the Baron’s fault he had almost been taken again by Victoria, the one thing he had expressed concern about less than a week ago. “No, Victor. I’m alright.”

“You sure?” Victor asked.

“Victor,” Nelli said in a patient tone. She had always been a little better than him at reading a room. “He’ll be fine. Eva will look after him. Let’s get them home.”

Eva gave Nelli a grateful little smile. Nelli nodded at Eva once on acknowledgement. 

“Sure, of course,” Victor agreed. He nodded to Campbell and the SUV pulled away.

Eva reached over and took a gentle hold of Jasper’s hand in the back seat. He squeezed her fingers. They stayed that way the entire ride back to the L.A. River, taking the long, circle route to lose any possible hangers-on that Victoria may have sent.


	4. Chapter 4

To say that Victoria Ash was angry was an understatement. Rarely had she ever had to put up with that kind of embarrassment. It was just one lousy, skinny Nosferatu! Why were they all so attached to him? 

She paced her office, growling to herself. How the hell was she supposed to have any influence over Los Angeles now? Without a spy on the inside in the back pockets of half the Barons here, her job was suddenly a hell of a lot harder. She sighed, staring out the window of the luxury apartment she was renting for this office. For once, she was glad she was just renting and hadn’t invested in it properly. L.A. had always been…. No, fuck it, not _just_ L.A. The whole damn state of California had always been too wild. She _liked_ wild, but wild on her terms. Perhaps returning to Chicago was best for now, until Los Angeles sorted out whatever the fuck was going on over here.

Some losses just had to be cut. Some things are not worth the effort.

There was a timid knock on her door. Victoria was surprised. All of her staff had been too terrified to speak to her since she had gotten back. “Yes?” she snapped.

The door creaked open and one of her guards poked his head inside. “Miss Ash, someone is here to see you.”

“Who? If it’s one of those Barons tell them the answer is ‘no’. No, actually, tell them the answer is ‘fuck off’ and I give you permission to shoot them if they don’t leave.”

“It’s not, ma’am. He says his name is Strauss?”

Victoria arched a perfect eyebrow. Strauss? THAT Strauss? No… surely not… but why would they lie?

“Is he… tall and bald? Red suit?”

“Yes ma’am.”

Victoria sat behind her desk and tapped her fingernails on the wood. “Very well, send him in.”

“Yes ma’am.” The guard disappeared. 

A moment later, the door opened again and a tall bald man with a red suit did indeed walk into Victoria Ash’s office. He gave her a curt, but polite nod. “Good evening Miss Ash.”

“Good evening. To what do I owe the visit, Strauss?” She gestured to the chair opposite her desk.

Strauss sat. “One of my little birds told me you had an encounter with a Tremere and a Nosferatu earlier this evening.”

Victoria rolled her eyes. “I’ve had encounters with all sorts tonight. You’ll have to be a tiny bit more specific.”

“Ah, of course. This Tremere has very white skin and hair, and the Nosferatu is tall with a black hood.”

“Hmm…” Victoria considered the elder Tremere with a serious, critical gaze, trying to suss out what his goals were. Strauss was unreadable. “Yes, they do ring a bell for some…” she sighed in lingering annoyance, “rather _irritating_ individuals I wasted my time wanting to do business with tonight. When I went to speak with them, they threatened me! Can you imagine?”

Strauss reclined back a little in his chair. He folded his hands neatly in his lap and looked at her over his red glasses. “Tell me everything.”

* * *

The relief you feel when you make it home safe after a trying event is a powerful thing. Jasper felt it as he closed the heavy hatch door of his haven behind him and Eva, blocking out the outside world. Eva felt it as well. They headed down to the library of the sanctum. It was peaceful down there, quiet and safe, and they could finally relax.

Jasper crashed down onto the sofa and covered his face with his hands. Eva sat beside him and put her hand on his knee. Jasper groaned. He pulled his hands away from his face and looked at her. She had a slightly concerned expression.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly.

Jasper nodded and sighed. “Yeah, um… thank you. That was… uh…” he growled and chuckled. “That could have gone worse, I guess.”

“Yes,” Eva agreed. “I can’t believe she had the gall to try to attempt something like that!”

“I can,” Jasper grumbled. “I mean… you’ve seen the shit she pulls at her parties. She thinks she’s above it all.”

Eva stroked his leg with her thumb. “And we walked right into the trap,” she sighed.

Jasper’s lip curled. “I know. Victor is such an idiot.”

Eva nodded. “We all have our moments of stupidity, but… I swear, sometimes that man…” She trailed off and shook her head. “How in the world did he become a Baron?”

“Abrams had too much land. He didn’t want the Valley. Victor managed to find something to blackmail Abrams with so to get him to shut up, he gave him the land he didn’t want.”

Eva’s eyebrows arched. “Ah. Well...”

Jasper snickered. “I know. Politics are stupid, right?”

“Things are so much easier down here… with just the two of us,” Eva sighed.

“It would be even better if everyone would stop trying to find us,” Jasper grumbled, “and I don’t mean the Kindred we tolerate, though sometimes I wish they would mind their own business too. No, I mainly mean, you know, the ones who want to kill us.”

Eva nodded, looking away, thinking of Strauss.

Jasper put his hand over hers on his leg. He was getting better at recognizing when she was starting to obsess over Strauss. They were safe for now, so he wanted to distract her from her anxiety. “Hey,” he said gently, getting her attention.

Eva looked at him, her frosty eyelashes fluttering once.

“You were _amazing_ tonight,” Jasper said, looking at her with love and reverence. “I don’t think Victoria’s ever had anyone speak to her like that before. You’re amazing.”

“Oh… that. Well, I told you I wasn’t going to let her take you, and she wouldn't respond to pleasantries, so… I had to get threatening.”

“Without you… I’d be… probably dead by now, many times over.”

Eva nodded.

Jasper took her hand. “I appreciate you. You’re smart and beautiful and powerful… and I’m glad you’re on my side.” He hoped Eva would remember that power of hers when the time came, weeks, months or years from now, when they might encounter Strauss again.

Eva gave Jasper the smallest of humble smiles. “Thank you, love, but stop trying to flatter me.”

“Make me,” he dared with amusement. Her calling him that made him smile. “I thought you _wanted_ my adoration.”

Eva smirked and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a long time. It started soft, just lips pressing together, but soon they could feel themselves letting go, turning some of their relief and tension into passion. Eva’s hand came up and she ran her fingers over his head. Jasper’s hood slid down and Eva’s nails scraped very gently over his bald, veined scalp. Jasper purred.

“To bed?” Eva offered.

Jasper scooped an arm around Eva and pulled her into his lap, facing him. She made a soft sound of surprise and he chuckled. “No, here,” Jasper countered.

Eva didn’t argue. She brought forth artificial warmth and life to her body, stirring her heart into motion, and kissed him again with hunger and longing.

The sounds of their pleasure echoed throughout the sparsely decorated, subterranean walls that they called home. None of those sounds made it to the outside world.


End file.
